Diaries of the Royal Vampires
by therealblondie11
Summary: The diaries of Garrid and Olivia.
1. Birthday Cakes Go Poof

Olivia – age 5

Dear Diary,

Today was Garrid's and my birthday party.

It was… eventful.

Mom had the cook bake us an amazing cake.

They were just about to cut the cake when dad decided he wanted the first slice. He's selfish that way.

Cook gave him the knife and he cut himself a slice.

Unfortunately, his idea of a slice is taking almost the whole cake. And we had guests to feed!

Garrid and I stared at the last slice of cake.

Some days I really dislike my father.

Love,

Olivia


	2. Kidnapped!

Garrid – age 10

Dear Diary,

Today there was a festival in the village. Both Olivia and I wanted to go. Father told us that we had lessons and we weren't allowed.

I came up with a master plan.

I took a hairpin from Olivia and we made our way to father's study. I easily picked the lock and we went inside.

After a few minutes we found what we were looking for. It was a sleeping potion.

At dinner, I slipped the potion into Mr. Schnodingham's drink. He was our tutor.

Within seconds he was snoring like a baby.

Olivia and I took some commoner's clothes out of the servant's hamper and covered ourselves in dirt and soot.

We made our way to the village.

We were having tons of fun until we came across The Doctor. The Doctor was known for kidnapping children. We didn't know who he was though so when he offered to show us his booth we followed him inside.

It was amazing. It was like a candy heaven. I even managed to take a few pieces, leaving some money in the jar.

Then, out of nowhere, a giant cage drops from above and we're locked inside. Then The Doctor loaded us into a wagon and drove off, cackling the whole way.

The wagon made its way to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. The Doctor unloads the cage and asks us for our names.

I knew that if I told them our real names he would know we were royal and would probably do something far worse to us.

I told him my name was Harry Greene and Olivia was Lucy Greene.

He then walked away, leaving us alone.

I tried to think of a way to get us out of there. We couldn't send a message to dad because I knew he would be furious, so instead we waited for The Doctor to go to sleep.

When we could hear his snoring, I expertly unlocked the cage with the hairpin I still had in my pocket.

We were almost out of the warehouse when Olivia stepped on one of the guards.

He let out a yelp that woke up all the pit bulls and suddenly we were surrounded.

Just when I thought we were done for, Olivia stands up on a box and yells "I AM THE QUEEN!"

The animals backed off and obeyed her commands.

We ran for it, but Olivia's yelling had woken The Doctor up.

Olivia yelled at the dogs to get The Doctor and we ran the whole way back to the castle.

When we got back dad was furious, he didn't even care that we had been kidnapped. I think mom was proud of us though.

So now I'm in my room grounded for a week.

I'm never going to a festival again.

Sincerely,

Garrid


	3. The Spinach Catastrophe

Olivia – age 11

Dear Diary,

Tonight at dinner, Garrid and I got in trouble with dad. Again.

Maria, the cook, made this spinach soup. Both Garrid and I absolutely _despise_ spinach, so we told dad that we weren't going to eat it. He, of course, took offense to this and told us that we had to eat the whole bowl or we wouldn't get any dessert.

Why did tonight have to be the night they serve our favorite dessert? Couldn't they have served something _besides_ chocolate cake?

So Garrid and I were NOT under any circumstances, going to eat the soup. But we really wanted the cake.

Luckily, Bucky the squirrel tapped on the window, giving us an idea.

We excused ourselves from the table and made our way upstairs to our bedroom.

We found Bucky outside, sitting in the tree. We opened the window and let him inside.

We told him about our spinach situation and he offered to round up some of his buddies. We accepted his offer and he dashed out the window.

Garrid and I went back downstairs and pretended to eat the 'food'. Actually, we just put it in Garrid's pockets. I don't think anyone knew except Jamie. I think Garrid has a crush on her.

Bucky appeared outside the window again and we went back upstairs.

When we opened the window an army of squirrels was waiting for us.

I guess squirrels go nuts over spinach because the next thing I know, they tackled my brother and were eating the soup from his pockets.

Then dad came upstairs and demanded to know what was going on. So we told him what any calm, rational, and sane 11 year-olds would do.

We told Bucky and his army to attack dad.

Having just eaten his soup, dad's moustache had bits of spinach in it.

The squirrels devoured it in seconds.

Dad was enraged, so we barricaded ourselves in our bedroom. Then Bucky made the mistake of chewing through our door, letting dad into the room.

He started yelling at us but he only had half a moustache and it was slightly comical. Garrid started laughing, which only made him angrier. Mom tried to calm him down but it didn't work.

Needless to say, we are grounded for a week and are not allowed out of our room.

Hopefully Jamie comes to visit.

Love,

Olivia


End file.
